What Happened
by LiLCountry24
Summary: Hello My Name is Stephanie McMahon. Some of you may think that you know the real me but you dont. If you wanna know about me tune in and ill tell ya.


What Happened?

They say that life is filled with lots of ups and downs and that life can be a real bitch. What they didn't tell you was that during this roller coaster of ups and downs you will have to make some of the hardest decisions of your life and that shit is easy. That one day that person that you have spent almost half of your life with can turn into a stranger. Well then what do you do? Do you try and discover this person, find out who they are and if forever is really even a thing anymore? Its crazy to me how many people get married to end up divorced without trying without fighting for the person that you once gave yourself so openly to. Huh well it is 1999 right an hell I'm only 23 so really what do I know. Well let me ask you this question and this is a hard one. One that I myself have been struggling with for a while now and I honestly dont know what to do. Okay are you ready? Heres goes. What do you do when you wake up like you do every day go to the bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror, and you have no damn idea who the person is looking back at you.  
Someone who you were for sure you should know. I mean hell you have been this person for 23 years if anyone on the planet should know you it would for sure be the person your staring at. Right? That I think is the hardest battle in life is Not losing yourself threw it. I mean come on now every decision we make. Every right instead of left we decide to turn takes down a different path. One that forms who we are and who we become. Well what if you spent your Whole life trying to fight the storm and ride out the battles and make everyone happy and never fight for what you want? What happens? What becomes of the person you thought you were? Well I guess thats where my struggle started really. For as long as I can remember I've always done what I could to make others happy and never thought about what is it that I want. Well let me tell you something so maybe you will take some advice trying to do something for yourself after 23 years of pleasing people dont do shit but piss everyone off.  
I still remember the first time i seen him. I remember every detail like it was yesterday. His long blonde hair, tight blue jeans,  
black tee shirt that I swear he buys a size smaller to make it hug all the right areas. Then to top off his outfit he wears that damn leather jacket. I swear every time I see him its like the first time. He has this power over me one that I cant even describe. That moment will always be burned into my mind. The first words he ever said to me... " Hi Princess" ugh anyone could of said that and I would of flipped out on them.  
God I hated when people called me that. Especially those who dont know anything about me other then who my family is... Yes okay maybe my father is the Great Vince McMahon but, Im more then just his daughter and everyone will know that. I work my ass off to be in this business and no one ever notices that. They notice who my dad is and assumes thats why im here. Thats okay. They will all find out who I am. Soon enough. i've got plans. I want people to notice ME for ME. For the hard work I put in here. The long hours I spend here writing and going over the scripts and making one Vince McMahon happy. Let me just say that in its self is a hard job. The hours I spend on my days off still writing and making sure everything is done the emails I go threw the other business side of it at headquarters all the meetings that i have to attend. I am never left any Steph time. theirs no time for me to date. Okay and to be fair Im not really into dating because lets face it I've got it really bad for one Paul Levesque or well as you would know him Triple-H. Before you say anything I know hes currently dating that He-man woman Jonie. Really what in the hell does he see in her. Let me just say im not some conniving bitch thats going to ruin his relationship just because shes got the man I want.  
That's so not the person I am. I've noticed the cracks in their relationship and im sure my next script ideas that my father has approved of will not go over so well with her. SO whats my plan you ask? Well silly your going to have to stay tuned and find out. I promise it to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
